


Stormy Weather

by Sayche



Series: Mcyt Ship Oneshots [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dream Team SMP Setting (Video Blogging RPF), Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dream Smp, Duck Hybrid Alexis | Quackity, Duck Quackity, Fainting, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Karlnapity, M/M, Multi, Panic Attack, Passing Out, Quackity / Karl Jacobs / Sapnap - Freeform, Rain, Sensory Overload, What The Fuck Are Tags, Winged Alexis | Quackity, Wings, avian quackity, caring karl, dont worry it has a happy ending, dream smp oneshots, hurt comfort, i added two hurt comforts because idk how yall are searching it up personally i say hurt comfort, idk - Freeform, idk man, karlnapity hurt comfort, kind of, loud noises, okay lets get sTaRTED, thunder storm, uhhh, wholesome boyfriends, yeah idk man idk, yes just wings isnt that a lovely tag, yummy yummy i get to struggle with tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:01:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29352378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayche/pseuds/Sayche
Summary: Quackity is on his way to see his boyfriends in El Rapids, and decides he'll make it before the storm hits.Boy was he wrong.
Relationships: Karlnapity - Relationship, Quackity / Karl Jacobs / Sapnap
Series: Mcyt Ship Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156238
Comments: 3
Kudos: 201





	Stormy Weather

**Author's Note:**

> first work on ao3 woop woop  
> 1041 words  
> heyo lauren im waiting for you to find this so hello ily <3

Quackity walked through the Smp, frowning at the sky as he walked along the prime path. The atmosphere in question had clusters of dark clouds coming in from the west, tainting the still, cloudless day. His wings shuddered a little, instinct telling him to fly home to El Rapids as quickly as possible. However, Quackity knew that he could barely fly a couple of inches above the ground, let alone over the forest. With any luck, he would make it to El Rapids before the likely storm got too bad. He quickened his pace. 

He passed Puffy on his way, waving to her as he passed. She waved back, smiling, knowing where he was going and who he was going to see. Soon, Quackity found himself at Eret’s castle and looked at the sky. This would be his last place to shelter before the storm hit. He decided that he would make it, and hurried through the palace, passing flashing beacons and rainbow flags on his way past.

He did considerably well and was heading through a plains biome when a silence filled the world. Quackity knew, without looking up, that the dark clouds that he supposed were still somewhere in the west were right above him.  
Well fuck.

Of course, it wasn’t that bad, more of an inconvenience. He didn’t enjoy being soaked to the skin, but hey, he’d get to strip in front of his boyfriends. At that, the rain that had been sitting so peacefully within the clouds, fell in a stormy torrent. The wind blew around the boy harshly, almost knocking him over. He tucked his wings firmly into place and pushed against the wind, already regretting his decision to not shelter at the castle. And he still had such a long way to go too!  
Amid all the rainy and windy chaos, lighting flashed blindingly and thunder clapped loudly. Quackity shook, covering his ears with his hands. The howling wind had been bad enough, but the thunder pushed the noise to the point of oversensitivity. It was fine though, now that he muffled the sound he could continue-

BANG! Went the thunder, even louder than before. SHOOWSH! Went the wind, howling forlornly. WHOOOH! Went the rain, pitter-pattering with ferocious intensity. BANG, SHOOWSH, WHOOOH! SHOOWSH, WHOOOH, BANG! WHOOOH, BANG, SHOOWSH! The noises combined into one big monster, howling and clapping and pitter-pattering. Quackity fell to the floor, abandoning all attempts to muffle the sound and instead curled up, hugging his knees. He gave a little sob when the thunder sounded again, small body shaking. Tears rolled down his cheeks, turning cold almost immediately and stinging his face.  
Muffled sobs quickly turned to shaky breaths, raspy and irregular. He dug his nails into the fabric of his jeans, attempting to breathe again, come on, you can do it, just breathe-

But he couldn’t do it, and he started to feel lightheaded, lungs burning. His grip loosened, and his body was ready to pass out from the little to no oxygen it was getting. 

Sapnap flew through the air with a trident, cursing the stormy weather. His destination was L’manburg, where he supposed Quackity was, to pick his boyfriend up. It was only by chance that he glanced down and spotted something odd on the ground, something that did not belong to the landscape. He aimed his trident closer, curious about what it was. He was only a couple of meters away before he was close enough to realise what it was. He hurled himself at the ground, stumbled a little before running over to his boyfriend and placing two hands on his shaking shoulders.

“Breathe, okay? Just breathe.” Sapnap said firmly, assessing the situation quickly. If he had done anything else, his boyfriend would be passed out in his arms. Quackity took a deep, shuddering breath before it turned into quick gasps. The other held him more firmly, calmly telling him to breathe while doing so himself. However, it seemed like the best the Mexican could do was shuddering irregular gasps, but at least he wasn’t in immediate danger of fainting.  
Sapnap scooped him up bridal style, holding the boy close. He aimed his trident upwards, sending them whizzing through the air. The added noise made Quackity panic more, and he was dangerously close to fainting, even with Sapnap mumbling sweet encouragements. 

Karl, who was sitting on the sheltered porch waiting for the pair, stood up quickly when he saw the two. “What happened?” he said worriedly, opening the door for them and following them inside. Upon closing the door, the soft quiet inside the house felt like heaven compared to the hellish noise outside. Quackity, overwhelmed with the sudden change, fell unconscious in Sapnap’s arms just as the other lay him on the couch. 

Karl quickly bundled his two boyfriends in blankets after drying them quickly with a towel. “What happened?” he repeated, gently kissing Quackity’s cheek. “I don’t know, I found him in the middle of a panic attack.” Sapnap said, voice laced with worry. “I think he should be okay; his heart rate is going back to normal. Do you have any idea why he was upset?” Karl said, worry evident in his own voice. The other shook his head. “Well go get dressed, I don’t want you to catch a cold.” Karl said before turning back to Quackity. Sapnap nodded and hurried upstairs. Karl gently took off the ravenette’s soaking beanie and jacket. He got a towel and tenderly dried the other’s hair and clothes as best as he could. The feathers on the others yellow wings were harder to dry, and because Karl didn’t want to accidentally hurt the other, he just ran the towel over the damp feathers. He then bundled him up even warmer, kissing him lovingly on the forehead before leaving him in peace.  
Sapnap came hurtling down the stairs, wearing an oversized hoodie he stole from Dream once. He kissed the unconscious boy on the couch a couple times, before following Karl’s example and leaving him to sleep in peace. Karl made himself and Sapnap some hot chocolate before cuddling in an armchair. They talked quietly for a while before falling asleep on each other, mugs tumbling into laps.


End file.
